AS NOT SEEN IN: THE SERIES
by foxdvd
Summary: Whole Season 1 now. 22 eps of not seen on TV scenes!
1. On AutoPilot

A/N: Santa was nice enough to bring me my Bones DVD! Yay! Watching it gave me the "original" idea of writing up some missing scenes for each episode (told you: REALLY original stuff!). 

SPOILER: Pilot

Xxx XXX xxX

"I thought I would find you here."

Temperance Brennan didn't turn around at the sound of his voice. In fact, she didn't give any indication that he had startled her by finding her at the firing range. He was sure she wanted to channel her frustration with the whole damn thing in a way that wouldn't get either of them in jail or fired, but sneaking out in the middle of an investigation to shoot at some paper dummies just didn't seem like an acceptable "cool off" technique for a squint.

"You being a god shot and doing martial arts it's all your way of dealing. Who knows better than you how fragile life can be?"

Seeley Booth saw her shoulders square a bit. So he had hit a nerve after all. Dr.Brennan wasn't as uncaring as she wanted to make the world believe.

"Maybe an Army Ranger sniper who became an FBI homicide investigator?"

Touche. She was good. He'd give her that much.

"Ah, you looked me up, huh?"

That's it boy. State the obvious and stall. Let's see what she comes up with.

"Mm-hmm."

Damn woman! Looking for a distraction, his sight falls upon the guns set before him and he seizes them as a way out.

"Do you mind?"  
"Be my guest."  
"Thank you."

What is it about this woman, anyway? What exactly about her pisses him off so badly? Her intelligence? Not really, his own mother was a college teacher; most of the times he actually admired smart females. Her looks? Although he'd be one of the first to admit that Brennan was one hot squint, Booth had seduced plenty of women, two models included, so no, he wasn't taken aback by her looks. 

Maybe it was her unnerving and irrational stubborn streak that got him... damn! He had aimed to miss, but he didn't intend to make such a lousy shot. That woman really got to him, but damn him if he was going to let her know that...

And then he heard her chuckle.

"Were you any good at being a sniper?"

That did it. He swore he was going to make her break. She was an utter shrew and he was going to tame her, even if it was the last thing he did. Bad ass cop attitude oozing sex appeal was his weapon of choice. He turned his body, leaving her trapped between him and the wall partition. Physically, he had the upper hand, and he didn't plan on loosing it.

"Snipers get to know a little something about killers. Senator Bethlehem, he's no killer..."  
"Oh, and Oliver Laurier is?"

Nice and easy. Get her worked up about the case. Keep it rational...

"The way I read Laurier, he's unhinged. That makes him dangerous."  
"That'd be your gut telling you that, correct?"

Yeah. And you know what else his gut is telling him right now? That if her gut instinct was any good she'd have realized by now that HE is dangerous to her. But since she seems to believe she got all her facts right...

"You know, homicides, they're not solved by scientists. They are solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time..."

He places his hand next to her face and leans forward, invading her personal space. He notices her breathing has become slightly more audible, and he licks his lips out of nervousness. The movement caught her attention, and she shifts her gaze from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

And that was all it took. His gut told him to go for it, so in a flash he had leaned forward and captured her lips with his, in a kiss that was more savage than tender, more territory staking than seductive, and hotter and needier than he had meant it to be.

He moved back almost as quickly as he had dived in, slightly panting, his whole body tingling in arousal by the experience.

"You're great at what you do, Bones, but you don't solve murders. Cops do."

He stood there watching her, half-expecting to be slapped pr kicked in the groin for his behaviour. He even put his hand down next to the gun, out of survival instinct and reflex, in case she'd go for it and shoot him. But when she did finally react, it wasn't what he expected. 

"Cleo Ellen was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong, maybe both of us. But if Betlehem wasn't a Senator, you'd be right there in his basement looking for that cement floor."

She took a step forward, coming in contact with his body.

"You're afraid of him."

She grabbed on to his tie and pulled him down until they were face to face.

"You're afraid of me."

Still holding on to his tie, she softly moved her lips on his.

"Your hypothesis is that squints don't solve murders and cops do..."

Her tongue was tracing the outline of his lips. Booth felt his self-control slipping.

"Prove it. Be a cop."

And with that, she released his tie, took a step back and left the firing range.

Booth grabbed the gun in an effort to keep it together, but it was more than he could handle. Turning around, he fired two shots, effectively putting both through the figure's brain. The darn woman was even better than what he had expected, and she had played him for all he was worth. 

Booth acknowledged the fact that Dr.Temperance Brennan could very well crawl under his skin and into his heart before he could do anything to prevent it, and that put him in an awful mood. 

Acknowledging was not equal to liking, and he'd better shape up and put his hear on auto-pilot before it was too late.

Xxx XXX xxX

A/N: Not sure where THAT came from, but if you like I could try to find something shipper-worthy in "The Man in the S.U.V."..


	2. Positing scenarios

**A/N: ** These here are a couple of things the writers might have overlooked (or the editors might accidentally left out) during "The Man in the S.U.V." How sexy can a man's mind be?

Xxx XXX xxX

"What is so funny?"

Seeley Booth had a sense of humour as good as anyone else; he just didn't understand what on Earth could Temperance Brennan find so amusing about him.

"I just never figured you'd be in a relationship."

No why wouldn't she? He wouldn't go as far as calling himself the best looking man on this side of the Atlantic, but he certainly wasn't the long lost twin brother of the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Why? Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Please, please, please. Tell me that you find me somewhat attractive. Tell me that I plague your sex fantasies at least once a week...

"Not wrong. You just have alpha male attributes usually associated with a solitary existence."

Woo-hoo! Alpha-male, huh? That sounds very macho to me. Wait a second... watcha mean, solitary?

"Me? You're solitary!"

"No, no. I'm private. It's different. We weren't talking about me."

"Well, I was.."

And I plan on keep this conversation there. On you, I mean. Cause I feel like invading your privacy.

"Look, I'm happy for you. Relationships have anthropological meaning. No society can survive if sexual bonds aren't forged..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Oh, I know what the hell you're talking about. I'm just not going THERE with you. Not yet, anyway. We'll be talking sex one of these days, I swear, but damned if you're going to be discussing anthropological mumbo jumble when we do. And society and its bonds can kiss my ass...

Luckily for me, Santana comes in the room demanding answers and I can focus on the case and not in my partner. I'm not out of the wood, though. Far from it. But I'm safe for the time being.

Xxx XXX xxX

"How about this? Sahar wants out of the marriage, Hamid refuses. So Sahar poisons him so she can run off with Ladjavardi."

Although I wasn't exactly thrilled with this scenario, it was the only plot I could come up with that involved the widow and sounded pretty plausible.

"It doesn't make sense"

Then again..

"When someone dies, the first suspect is the spouse"

That was proven statistic, backed up with hard facts and sound research. I wanted to see her weasel her way out of that one!

"Well, what about Hamid's brother? Did she poison him too?"

Darn Bones! Did she always have to have the last word?

"Why not? You know he's pushing his nose into the marriage. Suddenly Sahar is facing, you know, a devout Muslim and a fundamentalist Christian, and nobody allows divorce, and she's pushed to murder"

See? I'm not the only one who knows religions around here. I'm much more than a handsome face and a steady pulse, Bones. I know plenty of things, too. Maybe not too scientific stuff, but enough to get by.

"That eschews logic"

Eschew. Who on Earth uses such word in a normal conversation? Oh, wait. This isn't a normal conversation. This is Bones I'm talking with. Nothing normal about it. Never.

"Aw, come on, Bones, just work with me here, all right? It's what we in the law enforcement call positing a scenario. And don't use the word "eschew".."

People might not know what it means.

"Ok.. what if Tessa and you were going to break up, but you didn't want to?"

What the...

"Which I don't..."

Why do I have to defend my relationship to you, of all people? It's not like I'm pleased that you found out I'm involved with someone, as you strike me as the type that don't condone bigamy easily. Call me a dog, if you want, but I would consider going out with you despite Tessa.

"Well, I'm positing a scenario. Tessa wants to break up, and you don't. So she poisons you..."  
"No, no, no..."

Now you're using my own words against me? And why would Tessa want to break up with me in the first place, let alone poison me? It's not as if we're in a committed relationship. Or that she knows I have this disturbing ideas about you...

"And then, just to make sure, she blows you up with a bomb."

And then steal my remains from your office and make some sort of stew with them?

"Why would Tessa do that?"

Please, explain how this crazy theory of you explains itself? It makes absolutely no sense!

"Exactly. Thank you"

I've just been had. By a squint, no less. And she didn't use one single multisyllabic word to do so. I'm screwed. I'm screwed real bad if I didn't see this one coming.

"See? Tessa and I, that's a bad example.."

Back pedal and divert. Get this conversation away from my relationship and pretend she just didn't drill a hole the size of Texas in your theory and your ego.

"You're a couple in love, right?"

Is she stubborn or what?

"Why do you keep bringing up Tessa? I mean, why? What's the big deal? Is it so odd for you that I have someone in my life?"

There. Turned the tables on you. Now you'll have to 'fess up to this... unhealthy fixation you seem to have on my love life. Unless, of course, you're actually interested in me, which would explain many things.

"We were talking about couples, it's a natural segway.."

Running away, Dr. Brennan?

"All right, you have to quit using the words "segway" and "eschew", all right? Th-they sound French..."

Actually, they don't sound French. They sound terribly arousing. They make me want to wipe them off you with my lips. They make my tongue want to delve deep into your mouth looking for them.

"Keep changing the subject. I get it. You're sensitive about you and Tessa"

"I" am changing the subject? And you bet I'm sensitive about the issue. But you don't "get" it, Bones. Not by a long shot.

"Why aren't we talking about you and your boyfriend?"

I'm not being defensive. And, in all fairness, since you are aware of my love life status, the least you could do is level with me and let me know yours.

"I don't have a boyfriend"

Thank you, God...

"You said that as thought it's a good thing. And you know what? It's a very, very sad comment on your personal life."

Well, maybe it is a good thing. For me, anyway. But it's still something slightly disturbing that you find such joy at being single. I mean, how bad could your past relationships be that you find singledom actually a joyful state?

"Look, you're angry again.."

I'm not angry, Bones. I'm just pretending to be angry so we'll stop having this conversation. Not because I don't like talking to you. But because I don't like what talking to you on this particular subject does to me.

I'm not a womanizer. I'm not a cheating lying bastard, either. When I kissed you at the firing range, Tessa was the farthest thing in my mind, and I don't like that. She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve the fact that lately it's you in my mind and not her when we're having sex. But I can't quite bring myself to break it up with her.

So I'll play dumb for a while and allow her to keep her dignity and tell me to go to hell. And until that happens, I don't want you and me talking sex, or relationships, or anything else that gives me naughty ideas. At least when you are around. 

When I'm by myself I'll be more than happy to "positing scenarios" about us.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **I know, not really hot BB interaction in here, but the episode didn't help much. Mayhaps "The boy in the Tree" will yield a better opportunity...?


	3. Finding the truth

**A/N: ** This is for "The Boy in the Tree". I know they were watching porn in this one, but they were never alone... boomer! But it's not about the porn. It's about what was eating Booth. What, exactly, was the real issue for him here?

Xxx XXX xxX

"So let me just get this right. I'm the tactless and insensitive one?"

Bones must think I'm completely nuts, and I'm not entirely sure she's totally mistaken. This case has been rubbing me the wrong way ever since Cullen shoved it down my throat and my patience is running on a shorter fuse than usual.

"The girl lied to a federal agent during the investigation of the death of the boy whom she said she loves. You know what? These kids, they all lie. That school teaches them that they're special, that they're above the rest of us. Well, they're not."

Whoa! Easy there. Where is all this crap coming from? I have nothing against private prep schools. A good amount of my friends and coworkers attended one. Even Tessa managed to weasel her way into one. Hell, even I managed to attend one. At least, until the scholarship ran out and the headmaster kicked me out. He had been dying to do it since day one. He wasted no opportunity telling me I didn't belong there. 

And he was right. I wasn't a spoilt rich kid. I have worked since I was 14, trying to help my parents by becoming a little less dependant, at least economically speaking. School holidays didn't spell Vail, or St. Thomas or Cancun for me. They spelt long days working at Uncle Ben's restaurant, or helping out at Dad's bakery. 

All in all, it was for the best. I did another year in the public system and then enrolled in the Army. They never complained about having middle class hard-workers on board. And they made me who I am today.

"You're the least subjective person I've ever met"

Subjective is the opposite of objective, right. Therefore, if I'm the least subjective that means I'm the most objective person she's ever met. Coming from a scientist, that's one hell of a compliment.

"Thank you"  
"It's not a compliment"

Then again, maybe not. Why can't she see that things are all wrong in this picture?

"Aw, come on, Bones, you know something's wrong here, right? The school, the tapes. Now Sheriff Roach..."

Whom, by the way, should be here any minute now, so we better wrap this up before she gets here and catches us in the middle of an absurd argument.  
"All this mess you're uncovering, it smells, yes, but it doesn't add up to murder, not logically"

You and your darn logic, Bones! When will you trust my gut instinct? Or develop yours, by the way? 

"Maye if you looked for more than the facts, you'd be able to see the big picture"

Like how this case is getting to me, Like how you and the squints make me feel like an inadequate brute half the time. Like how I'm beginning to wonder if we stand a chance of something less professional. Like how you are making me question my relationship with Tessa. All those are part of the big picture, but your fucking logic will never allow you to just FEEL things...

"Maybe if you opened your mind we could find the actual truth"

HA! I doubt it, Bones. I seriously doubt it. To quote my favourite TV Febee, "the truth is out there". I don't need to open my mind. I need to follow my gut and then I'll figure out what the actual truth is. 

On the other hand Bones, you don't want me opening my mind. It just gives me more room to think about you. You want me dealing with facts? Sure! Let's talk facts: I kissed you and I liked it. I more than liked it. I want to kiss you again. Right now seems like a good time, too...

Damn Karen! You're half an hour late! Couldn't you have been late for another 15 minutes? Why the hell did you have to show up just now???

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** OK, so I managed to wiggle in the porn tape. And I tried to turn a non-romantic scene into a BB moment of sorts. Next in the list: "The Man in the Bear". Let's boogey, baby!


	4. Cutting in

**A/N: **Fourth episode of the season, fourth installment in the series. The time has come for "Tha Man in the Bear", and the winner is the dancing scene:

Xxx XXX xxX

"Mind if I cut in? I thought you might need a break"

And maybe you didn't really need it, but I definitively did. There's a limit for guy's tolerance of other males circling their girl. And out here in the grand state of Washington, you are MY girl. No way I'm letting a bunch of sex starved idiots anywhere near you.

"What happened to your shirt?

Oh... so... you noticed. That means the old Seeley charm is working op on you, huh? You're starting to notice the little things...

"Well, we're in a bar. It's a look."

It's called the "Smooth Booth look". I won't wear it for anyone, mind you. It's reserve for those gals I work with when I want them to think of me outside professional parameters.

"Everybody's pumping me..."

What the..???

"Sorry?"

Please tell me you didn't mean it the way you made it sound, please...

"For information on the case."

Oh... that kind of pumping.

"Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case."

Like I'm pretending to be fascinated by all that forensic mumble jumble you and the squints spew at light speed.

"Why?"

Why? Why? My god, Bones, you really have no idea, do you? You're smoking hot and any guy in their right mind would be willing to try anything just for the chance of a date with you. Take me, for example. I'm risking maim and permanent injury every time I invade your personal space, and yet I'm addicted to it.

"They're hitting on you."

And they're this close to getting their asses kicked. The testosterone is so thick we could cut it with a knife. WE all know what we are doing, even if you don't have a clue. It's a pissing contest with you as the main prize, and damned if I'm goign to let any of them take you away from me. I'm the male alpha here, whether they like it or not.

"Are you sure?"

That they want to bed you? Yeah. That I want to bed you? Hell, yeah! I'm sure. I'm definitively sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time."

Oh shit. I did mean that, but I didn't mean for it to come out sounding so... blunt. Quick, Seeley, think!

"Check out the competition."

I dip her backwards so she can take a good look at the vet sitting at the bar, slowly but surely getting trashed. And while you check her out, I'll check you out. Man I love your cleavage! I could get lost in it...

"Now THAT is someone who wants to eat your heart."

And if you look to the other side of the bar, you'll see three guys wanting to eat MY heart out. Well, guess what, jerks? YOU are the ones who are gonna eat your hearts out, cause Bones walking out of this bar and out of this state with me. Take that, morons...

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **Aww, come on! You didn't expect me to have them all over each other for some lil' innocent dancing. Patience, dears, good things come to those who wait!


	5. The way we cope with our lives

**A/N: **"The Boy in the Bush" is so angsty... and the song by Starsailor is simply... wow. Three-parter, again. Different POV's this time. Hope you enjoy it!

Xxx XXX xxX

"You have to get Shawn to tell you where he took Charlie when they left the mall."

Why can't you understand it, Boot?

"He won't talk to me."

Of course he won't. You scared him. You tried to befriend him, but you did it at the wrong level. He's been abused too much to trust you.

"Let me do it."

Please, Booth. Please. Don't make me tell you why and don't make me tell you why I can do it.

"Uh, no. You know, people are not your strong point, Bones. And besides, he's not gonna care how many facts you put in front of him."

Is that how you see me? Uncaring? Do you really think I'm stupid enough not to know how to treat a kid? Specially a kid like Shawn?

"Could you just go with me on this one, Booth? We're trying to catch a killer. Let me help."

Don't make me beg. Please. Just... please Seeley, okay?

"When's the last time you even talked to a kid?"

Does that mean you're going to say yes?

"I know what to say."

Xxx XXX xxX

"And I'm sorry."

I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry you have to experience that pain first hand. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you ease that pain.

"For what?"

Aww, come on, Bones! Don't turn the defense system on on me! Don't make me spell it out for you...

"You have personal experience in the system."

I can see the tears forming and the pain behind your eye. I don't want to hurt you, but I want to know you. I want to understand you. Please don't lock me out. This silence of yours, it's too hard to bear. Please talk to me. Please Temperance...

"I was a foster child until my grandfather got me out."

I guess I had figured as much from the way you reacted both to the case and the kid. Takes one to know one, right? 

"Yeah, when you said They take you away from your brother.. I kind of had the feeling you weren't talking about David Cook."

I hold my breath and await for your reaction. I pray you don't feel threatened by what I've just said. I pray you don't hate me for being so nosy...

"Booth, I'll tell you all about it one day... but tonight I have to get dressed for a party."

Misdirection. You're good at that, Bones. 

"Oh... okay, Bones."

But don't for a second think this is the last time we broach that subject. I have access to your file, I can look up the answers myself, although I much rather I got them directly from you.

"By the way, there's a huge ding on my passenger-side door because you told me not to park it at an angle."

I look at you, speechless. Damn, you're good. First you throw the party at me. Now you bring up your car??? I can't help but chuckle at the audacity of it.

"What?"

Don't give me that look. Don't make me feel guilty. I had nothing to do with it. I'm just laughing cause it's too darn funny, not because I'm guilty.

"Okay, that's just mean."

Oh, really? Me laughing at your "justified" anger is mean?

"You're mean"

Whoa there! Now it's ME who's mean? Who's playing hide and seek here? I'm laughing at the whole irrationality of it.

"Sorry."

As if...

Xxx XXX xxX

"You look nice."

Dress like that more often.  
Nice of you to notice.

"Better than nice. You look, uh... very..."

Hot.  
Human?

"Thanks"

Don't mention it.  
Stop mentioning it.

"Bones, how did you know I was gonna keep your promise?"

Do you have any idea how many favours I had to call in for you?  
Do you really want to know?

"What promise?"

Misdirection again?  
Are you going to keep pushing the issue?

"To get Shawn and David back with Margaret Sanders."

There. Did I spell it out clearly enough?  
I'll take that as a yes.

"Maybe I was lying... to catch the bad guy. I learned that trick from you. The end justifies the means."

That was harsh.  
That was a lie.

"Hmmm" 

Maybe I should go.  
Please, wait, don't go.

"Booth..."

There's a limit, Bones.  
I want to come clean with you.

"I knew you'd back me up. I knew you wouldn't make me a liar."

Honesty, for a change.  
Coming clean before you is so difficult.

"Hmm, How'd you know?"

I don't mean to sound suspicious, and on the other hand, it sounds endearing that you have such faith in me.  
I just knew. But I can't come out and tell you that just yet.

"Because you want to go to Heaven."

What the...?  
You didn't see that one coming, did you?

"But you don't believe in Heaven."

Go ahead. Try to explain that.  
You're really annoying, did you know that?

"But you do."

Touchè.  
Check mate.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** Please let me know if this worked for you!


	6. Walled in

**A/N: **"The Man in the Wall" was kinda fun for the whole group interaction, but it didn't give much room for BB interaction. Hope you like what I managed to come up with!

Xxx XXX xxX

"Getting yourself in the mood?"

Would it be asking for too much if you simply ignore the fact that I'm playing with a toy umbrella and drinking a coloured concoction?

"Trying. You know, this really isn't gonna be the type of vacation I was hoping for."

You could say that again.

"Oh?"

I don't know if you're just too polite, too out of it or too cruel.

"Tessa's not going. Something came up at work."

And if you buy that, I know of a little island with a nice statue on it that's for sell near New York..

"That's too bad. I'm sorry."

You don't seem too sorry...

" Hey, I like going on vacations by myself"

Now, why am I not surprised?

"Really?"

Come on, indulge me. Prove me wrong.

"Sure. Nothing wrong with being alone."

Nothing except for the "Looser" sign you seem to carry everywhere with you.

"No, I mean, you like to go on vacation?"

I thought it was all work what made Bones such a bore... not really.

"Yeah. I go places all the time"

Must be very short trips. I'm assuming you go to these... places... between 3 and 4 in the morning when you have nothing to do, right? I mean, Bones, no offense meant, but I've never heard of you missing work. Why do you keep lookign at me like that? Oh, right. You're expecting me to answer.

"Do you ever just, you know, sit on the beach, pretend there's no such thing as skeletons?"

Please make me believe that you do wear bikinis and like to sunbathe from time to time...

"Is that in any way fun?"

Oh, Bones...

"When was the last time you got away?"

At least let me know that you do indulge in sex-filled weekends in getaway cottages, the kind of get away where you can barely walk on Monday...

"Got away from what?"

Oh, please. For a second there, I almost believed that one. You're trying to make me feel better so I can laugh off thewhole thing, right? Because nobody, nobody, can be so clueless.

"Oh, Bones, you know, because what usually happens to me... I think about not coming back."

Like right now. I don't plan on coming back. Unless of course you ask me to do so. Whatcha waiting for, Bones? I'm standing up and putting on my jacket. That's your cue to ask me to stay.

"Seriously?"

Not really. But is that concern I see in your eyes?

"Yeah. You know, you go with someone, you joke about not going back to your real life, and the two of you laugh."

I'm leaving Bones. Last chance to stop me.

"But when you're alone, the world is full of possibilities."

I'm alone, Bones. So are you. There really is a world full of possibilities out there for the two of us... together. So come on. Ask me if I'd like you to come with me. Ask me if I'd like some company. I sure could use yours. But I'm not going to aske you. Not now. I can't. There's a limit to the amount of rejection I can take, and although I'm sure I'll survive Tessa's, I'm not so sure I'd be able to survive yours. Come on, please. I know I want you to. You want to, as well. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, Bones, just a little "Care for me to join you?" will do. But you gotta say it.

"See you next week"

Is that a promise, Bones?

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** Hope I didn't manage to induce a diabetic coma in any of you! Next: "The Man on Death Row"


	7. Gently digging

**A/N: **You know, as interesting as Howard Epps may be, there's only one scene worth of fluff. Can you guess which one I chose?

Xxx XXX xxX

"Well, are you gonna help?"

Don't look at me as if you didn't know what I'm talking about. Yes, I'm talking to you. Don't give me that charm smile.

"Well, I would, but this is a $1,200 suit."

You should know better than to wear it to field work. Save it for jury appearances! And you really don't think I'd be impressed by that now, would you? I didn't peg you for a shallow guy, so don't give me shallow excuses.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't slept in 48 hours, and you're worried about your suit? Get over here."

I'm getting cranky. My blood sugar level is low. I'm feeling angsty. And for some absurd reason, all those combined increase my sexual awareness. So get over here and don't make me come get you, cause I won't be held responsible for my actions then.

"Fine. Can I get a shovel?"

How come this FBI guy is so efficient and quick to obey and you're not?

"Dig gently. Small layers at a time."

Don't make me regret trusting you on this one.

"What would you usually be doing?"

Distraction. I've been staring for too long at to how your biceps move under your work shirt. You're a fine male specimen, Booth, don't think I've never noticed, but right now isn't a good moment to indulge in especulations.

"What?"

I thought my question was perfectly logical...

"If it were a normal weekend."

If you weren't so busy trying to save the world, if you weren't ruled by this strange code of chivalry that makes you do the right thing every time. If we were having this conversation somewhere else...

"You want to discuss this now?"

What's wrong with my wanting to discuss things? Would you rather I be more like you and act first without stoppping to think of the consequences?

"Compared to you with your multiple sex partners..."

I apologize. I'm really tired. I don't usually have this kind of _lapsus_ where I let my instincts take over my rationality. And maybe, yes, I do want to know what's up with your sex life.

"You know, that's none of your business, okay? I'm not having sex with Amy. And I have never ever cheated on any woman that I've ever been with. Never."

Hmm. Interesting you shoudl react this way. All this to tell me you're still with Tessa, even after her no-show on your vacation together?

"I just asked what you'd normally be doing?"

I don't think it's too much to ask for. Aren't you the one who's always telling me that I should be more "people-friendly"? That small talk and such are good ways to connect with people?

"I'd be at a movie, dancing, being with somebody that I care about."

Interesting choices. Wonder what, exactly, constitutes "being with somebody" in your book?

"You?"

Oh no, Booth, We don't get to go there. You flaunt your sex life, we get to analize it. Mine is private, and I intend to keep it that way. So don't give me that questioning look , cause I'll keep on pretending I'm engrossed on this skull I just found...

Now what the hell????

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **I know (sigh) my Brennan's voice is somewhat lacking. But this just didn't "feel" like Booth's story to tell... But don't worry, he'll be back just in time for "The Girl in the Fridge".


	8. Whipped!

**A/N: **The time has come, the walrus said, to talk about... the girl in the fridge!

Xxx XXX xxX "Ok, you'll call me later?" 

I'm asking out of a habit. I know you better than that. You'll lock yourself up in that lab of yours and will probably be phoning me at 2 in the morning to tell me that you found something.

"I'm not working tonight. I have a dinner."

Come again? You? On a date? Oh no. No, no, no. Dr. Whats-his-name is not behind this, is he? I look at you trying to see if there's anything different about you, some lovey-dovey glow I might have somehow missed.

"What?" 

Sorry. Sorry. I must have escrutinized you too harshly. You seem, well... like your usual self, but with a bigger smile.

"Wow. I just assumed that the two of you would be eating off an autopsy table."

Noticed how I tried to downplay the whole thing? Noticed how I even tried to make fun of your squinty ways? Noticed how I failed miserably ?

"Not tonight."

Not. Tonight. You don't mind eating off autopsy tables, but NOT... TONIGHT...

"I was being... Tomorrow's fine. Call me tomorrow"

Never mind. It was a stupid joke. But please make sure to call me tomorrow. As soon as you wake up. That way I'll know if your dinner turned into breakfast.

Xxx XXX xxX 

"They're sadomasochistic fetishists."

Damn it, Bones! You don't go throwing around those kind of words. Some people might get the wrong idea and get turned on. Me, among them.

"Yeah. Turned the basement into a fun room."

Good boy, Seeley. Keep it professional. Don't make a fool of yourself.

"Seeking sexual gratification through the manipulation of power. Probably the oldest of fetishes, master-slave. It's all about dominance."

Sexual gratification. Got that. Manipulation... hmm-mm. Fetishes... good Lord. Dominance. Dominance? Oh. Oh. Oh. And what does a forensic anthropologist such as yourself prefer? Being slave or being master? God knows you're bossy enough... but I'm sure you look damn fine in leather.

"Well, this only comes up when the bloom comes off the rose, if you know what I mean"

Damn! How does she manage to spout out all those sexual terms and not even blush? I had to resort to a lousy "if you know what I mean"!

"I don't know what you mean"

Aw, come on, Bones! Give me a fucking break. I can't even say "sex" in front of you without blushing... not because I think it's a dirty word, quite the opposite, but because I get carried away with the whole concept. Namely, you and sex. Together. In the same sentence. Better yet, in the same room.

"You know, when the regular stuff... when it gets old, you need to spice it up, it's over. When the sex is good, you don't ned any help."

Sex is always good in my book. I've never been in a relationship long enough for things to get stale. However, spicing up something good now and then... that's what fantasies are for, Bones. Perhaps one day we'll talk about them. Fantasies, I mean. Like the ones I have involving you and your office sofa.

"Oh, that's for sure"

Hold it right there.

"I'm sorry?"

I'm sorry I'm hearing it in this situation. This was definitively a bedroom conversation. Namely, you, me and a pair of handcuffs. Clothing's optional.

"I was agreeing"

No shit.

"Yeah? Well, don't. Okay? It kinda freaks me out."

And it also makes me freaking jealous. It's that Professor, isn't it? He's the bloody bastard that's been reaping benefits from his upper hand position, isn't he? That's why you relate to the whole S&M scenario, isn't it?

"I was just saying that I myself feel no inclination toward either pain or dominance when it comes to sex."

Thank you, Lord. Thank you, thank you...

"Are you sure?"

Please think carefully about your answer before dealing it out. I'm not sure, given my present state of mind, that I'll be able to live to tell the tale.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

Does this mean you'd be willing to fulfill MY fantasy of enslaving you for the whole weekend?

"Because you can be very bossy."

And I can be quite charming when I ... ouch! That was uncalled for! You said you don't harbor sadistic inclinations. Ouch! Stop it, I said! Ok, that's it, Bones. I'm placing you under arrest using the fluffly pink cuffs we just saw. And then I'll do the whipping. You hear me, woman?

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **Ok. Those of you who wouldn't mind being whipped by Booth, stand to the left. Those of you who'd rather just review this nicely and wait for the next one, stand to the right. Thank you!


	9. Falling out

**A/N: **Here's "The Man from the Fallout Shelter". I had to think long and hard about this one, as I'd just written a very similar piece for CBP's December challenge.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Bones, it's after midnight. Christmas Eve day? Both an eve and a day? It's a Christmas miracle."

You're stoned Booth-

"Still enjoying your medication, I see"

Ah, Bones, how charming. Always the critical observer, I see.

"Ok so, what are we looking at?"

So Booth, now you're interested in the case?

"There are traces of lead and nickel in the dead guy's osteological profile"

Give me a break here, Bones. I normally don't get half the things you say. Don't take advantage of my slightly out there state of mind.

"You don't seem too upset about missing Christmas..."

I thought we were going to discuss the case, Booth, not my personal beliefs.

"Indications are that Christ, if he existed, was born in late spring and that the celebration of his birth was shifted to coincide with the pagan rite of the winter solstice so that early Christians weren't persecuted."

Ok. So you are good at history and religious studies. But you're not just some frigging parrot repeating everything you read in books, are you Bones?

"Hmm. What are you, like, the Christmas killer?"

Ouch, Booth, Not nice.

"It's the truth."

You and your "truth". I get tired of your extreme rationalization some times, Bones.

"It sounds like the truth cause it's so rational, right? But, you know, the true truth is that you just... you hate Christmas so you just spout out all these facts... and you ruin it for everyone else."

Do you have to be so cruel, Booth?

"I ruin the true truth with facts?"

Only you, Bones, would want to explain feelings and beliefs with facts.

"And you ruin it for the squint squad too by making them work on a case about a guy that's been sealed up in a fallout shelter for 50 years."

Hold it right there, Booth. It wasn't ME who brought this case to our tables on the verge of Christmas Eve.

"Well, how would you like me to spend my Christmas?"

Like a normal human being, Bones.

"Christmas is the perfect time to reexamine your standing with, you know..."

I know what you mean, Booth. You'll just have to excuse me if I play dumb on this particular issue.

"A helicopter pilot?"

Funny, Bones. Really funny.

"Oh, right. Right. You... you can't measure the man upstairs in a beaker, so he can't possibly exist."

Now you're attacking my science, Booth?

"The man upstairs?"

You can't play dumb in definitively, Bones.

"Mmm. You know, you don't know if you're sick, but you're more than willing to take drugs, just in case. Seems to me you could give the man upstairs the same benefit of the doubt that you do an invisible fungus."

There're so many things I'd like to give the benefit of a doubt, Booth, Honestly. I do. But I can't. And that's that. Please leave it there.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Go. Go have Christmas. Wish your boy merry Christmas for me"

Aw, Bones. I'm touched. Really. This means a lot to me, although I'll never tell you.

"I'm at Wong Foo's if you decide you want company"

Thanks Booth. This means a lot to me. I'll never tell you, though.

"Merry Christmas, Bones"

Merry Christmas to you, too, Booth. I may not believe as hard as you do, but I respect your beliefs. Some day I might even share in the celebration. Just… not yet, okay?

Xxx XXX xxX

"Ivy Gillespie came to the lab after you left, with her granddaughter"

I knew they would, Bones.

"Mm-hmm"

I thought you'd be more interested, Booth, since this case nearly ruined Christmas for all of us.

"Don't you wanna know what happened?

I'd love to, Bones. But it will lead to discussing some issues you are not willing to discuss just yet.

"I know what happened. You told her about Careful Lionel. You showed her the letters, the tickets, and she cried, but you made her happy"

How can you always know how people will react, Booth? Is it a natural talent or does it come with your training?

"Not to mention I gave her a penny worth over $100,000"

Bones, Bones, Bones. Facts over feelings, as usual, huh?

"She won't care about that today. You just gave somebody the best Christmas gift they could ever get. Who's the Secret Santa now?"

Don't try to turn this into something it isn't Booth. I didn't mean for it to be so touchy-feely. I didn't intend it to be a gift; I'm not a Santa-type, secret or otherwise. So, please, don't start.

"Stop"

I will, Bones. For now. Cause it's Christmas, and, believe it or not, I can understand how you feel about the whole thing. But this isn't the end of it. Not by a long shot. We'll talk about this again, someday. For now, you'll be you, and I'll be a Dad for a while. Then we'll go back to being ourselves, and all bets will be off…

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** As much as I wanted, this just didn't work for fluffy. Or Booth's inner child, either. This is kinda unorthodox, but I liked it. Hope you do so as well! Lemme know if I should try this more often…


	10. Above telling

**A/N: ** This is my twisted version of "The Woman at the Airport". It screamed Boot's POV no matter how I looked at it! This ep was more about what we saw than what we heard…

Xxx XXX xxX

"I need a receptionist. I can't have just anybody waltzing in here."

And good morning to you, too, my sunshine. I know you're happy to see me; you just don't want people knowing about it, right? Whoa! Careful there, Dr. or I'll have to place your breast under arrest for invading my personal space. What you just did gave a whole new meaning to the expression "in your face". And where do you think you're going? We have a case, baby!

"Take a look at this."

Come on, I can already see you salivating over this.

"A bunch of red circles?"

You didn't have to sound so thrilled there, Bones.

"Each circle shows where a body part was found."

Hmm? How cool is that, eh?

"Oh, is this an airport?"

We'll take 200 for deep observation skills, Alex.

"Los Angeles International. Local pathologist says the remains are in pretty bad shape."

There. Baited already? This isn't your everyday bone, if you'll pardon the expression. We're talking big exposure here.

"So they punted to the FBI?"

Wow…

"Airports, they fall under federal jurisdiction. Excellent use of the word "punt""

I'm impressed Bones. I always knew there was still hope for you.

"I can't go to Los Angeles; I have an Iron Age warrior to authenticate."

A what warrior?

"Iron Age warrior? Uh, when was the Iron Age?"

I'm checking to see which case gets priority, in case you're wondering.

"1,500 years ago."

Oh, I knew that. Just checking to see if my data was accurate.

"Fresh body bits, just a little bit more urgent"

At least, from the Federal standpoint of view.

"You realize there are a lot more fresh bodies than perfect specimens from the Iron Age?"

Touché.

"When you say things like that, it's just to bug me, right?"

Let's not mention that it's also a fucking turn on, shall we? I don't wanna embarrass myself.

Xxx XXX xxX

Bones, there really isn't a need to take this up to Dr. Goodman. Reminds me a lot of elementary school, and that's not a memory I want fresh in my mind just now. I do get you're not mine, professionally speaking, but you have to admit you'd much rather work with me! And what's with the snug grin? You think you've got me beaten cause Dr. Goodman took your side? Woman, I haven't played my winning card yet. I'd erase that smug smile if I were you.

"Sexy case in Hollywood. How much more good press could the Jeffersonian get?"

See? Dr. Goodman here knows a good thing when he sees one. A-ha! Worry lines in your lovely forehead, huh? You can also see how the wheels are turning inside the boss's head and you KNOW I just won you out on this one. Hey, don't look at me like that, enough people want me dead already to add you to the list. Now who's got the smug smile?

Xxx XXX xxX

"This car doesn't fell very "FBI-y""

You know, Bones, you really have a knack for stating the obvious.

"Yea, Bones, this is a 1966 Mustang. It's a classic. And what goes better than that with the FBI?"

This is a dream car, Bones. People kill to have a car like this. It's a beauty. Enjoy it. It's California. It's a convertible. We're wearing cool shades. I'm driving a Mustang with a hot chick next to me. Allow me the illusion of being hip once more, okay?

"How come on the rental agreement under "model" you made the guy write "sedan"?"

That my dear, is for me to know and for the FBI never to find out. Look how smooth this upholstery is. I can slide my arm behind you effortlessly, and you haven't even protested, which makes things even better. Work on my fantasy here, Bones. If there was a car designed for make-out sessions, it was this one. Can I indulge on that one for a bit longer, please?

"Come on. We're in California. Look, palm trees"

Misdirection, Bones. It'll get my hand form the back of the seat to your shoulder. And from your shoulder to… you get the picture.

"You know, I'd like to drive sometime."

I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"Look, our contact out here is Special Agent Tricia Finn."

Sounds new-agey to me, what think?

"I'm an excellent driver"

Again?

"Okay, Rain Man"

I heard you.

"I don't know what that means."

Somehow, I'm not surprised.

"I'm always going to drive. You know that, right? Me behind the wheel, and you over there... on the grandma side."

I'm not going to have a pissing contest with you about this, Bones. That's simply not gonna happen. And if you want to protest that I'm asserting my alpha male tendencies or whatever, then protest. I am. End of the discussion.

"I'm not above telling Deputy Director Cullen what kind of car you rented."

You're mean. You're wicked mean. You're a cruel, heartless woman. You emotionally blackmailed an FBI agent. You hurt my ego, bad. There goes my Hollywood movie star fantasy. No one is gonna respect a guy that lets his woman do the driving in a car like this.

It's your fault that I have to resort to other thoughts to keep my ego healthy… I can still slide my arms around you whilst you're driving, you know? The best part is, you can't bat my hands away cause you're driving. Hmmm… this scenario certainly has possibilities…

Xxx XXX xxX

I watch you, with her. I see the way she smiles at you and the way you lean in to talk to her, and even though I know what's going on, I feel a twinge of insecurity. Albeit gained by completely barbaric means, she IS a beautiful woman. And you are a male. You're bound to notice that she's sending out sexually charged signals; your body language gives you away that much. The way you smile at her…

Jealousy is not an emotion I'm used to dealing with.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** I know. I said Booth centered. But the way she looks at him at the end…. It begged to be written! Let me know if you're disappointed in the fact that I overlooked the obvious sex reference ("You're ordering a prostitute from my cell phone?") to choose a less-traveled road.


	11. Domestic families

**A/N: ** "The Woman in the Garden" is all about family. Thus, I played like that. Not one of the best eps in the show, IMHO, but it arose interesting issues. Another one of those "he said, she said" takes.

Xxx XXX xxX

"You arrest someone really small lately? Car seat in the back"

I know the correct term is child's car seat. I'm just hoping this doesn't mean what I think it means.

"Oh, I had Parker for the weekend."

And a great weekend it was, just me and my buddy.

"Don't know how you do that"

You, or anyone else, for that matter.

"Install a car seat in an FBI vehicle?

I don't want to go in there, so I'll go with stupid in hopes you get a hint and drop it.

"Bring a kid into this world, knowing what you know. I'll bet Parker was an accident, right? Because his mother wouldn't marry you? What?"

Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like I'm saying something untrue. You make a living out of the dead; I can't really believe you would willingly bring another human being into a place like this.

"It never occurred to you that that might be a sensitive topic?

I know you have issues when it comes to families and that there's nothing sacred to you when it comes to feelings, but could you show a bit more tact? It's my kid we're discussing here.

"Well, you could've gone with the very small felon story."

I'm apologizing; I hope you can understand that.

"I'm better for Parker being in the world. Someday you will see that."

Apology accepted, but this is not forgotten.

"I won't."

I apologized, not gave in. Don't get the two ideas mixed up.

"You'll change your mind."

Any day now. That biological clock of yours has to be beeping by now.

"I don't do that."

I can't change my mind about this, even if I wanted to. I have no idea how to be a mother; I work too much to make room in my life for someone else who isn't 100 independent. Let's not discuss this anymore.

"You will."

You'll find a guy one of these days that will make you want to have his kids. Personally, I'd love it if you decided I'm the one for the job, although I'm not sure what kind of mom you'd be for Parker.

"Yeah, maybe after I see how Decker reacts when you tell him his wife is dead and his child has been kidnapped."

Thought you understood that it was better if we dropped the subject all together. So fine, if you want to keep addressing this issue, we will. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

"Well, statistically speaking, we're gonna find Donovan with his dad."

I'm placing my hopes on a fact, so please don't bring it down with your fucking logic, Bones. Not now, okay?

"What? Why?"

What the hell are you talking about?

"Because most kidnappings happen by estranged spouses."

I'm bringing this conversation back to the professional ground now. Deal with it.

"You certainly make the whole domestic scene more and more attractive."

I get sarcastic when I feel trapped into a conversation I can't manage. I know that somehow what I said about Parker hurt you, but I don't know why or how and I don't know how to apologize.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Still glad you don't have any kids?"

Didn't seeing me with this kid, didn't having to work against the clock in order to save him, did any of all we've been through today managed to change your mind?

"Yeah, why?"

Maybe kids ain't right for ME, but I can see now why they'd be important for other people.

"Looking at that boy and his dad, I just thought you'd change your mind."

Maybe you'll need to come and spend some time with Parker and me during the weekends to start a change of heart in you.

"No. Still glad that you have a kid?"

I know the answer to that one already, Booth.

"Gladder today than yesterday."

I know you won't understand it, Bones.

"Doesn't make any sense."

Actually, it does. That dumbass lawyer made me realize something. He's a male version of me, and I felt disgusted from what he said and how he said it. I can walk on your shoes now, maybe just a step or two, but enough to realize just how… how cruel my comment towards you and your family was. I still can't understand why knowing what you know doesn't want to grab your kid and run to a deserted island to keep him safe, but I can know respect it.

"Yeah, it's complicated."

Too complicated, maybe. It involves lots of feelings and very little science. I can sit down with you and talk for hours and still you wouldn't understand, Bones. But I can tell that you've changed a bit. Not enough to start looking at baby furniture, but enough to give a first step. Just wait and see, Bones. One of these days parker and I will drive by and kidnap you for a day. I still believe there's nope for you. And for me. You see, Parker and I are a whole package. Either you take both of us or you don't get any. Sex is for one-night-stands or short-lived affairs, and those women never get to see my son. I want YOU to be different Bones. I'm willing to work on it.

One step at a time.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** My now husband was a divorced father when we met. I was a divorced mother. We hadn't been exactly recluses after our divorce, but our kids had yet to meet any of those casual affairs. It wasn't until after 3 months of casual dating that we decided to try a family outing. That was 4 years and a second marriage ago. Booth strikes me as the kind of dad that would not mix family with pleasure, and so I went with it. Hope you liked it!


	12. Human heroes

**A/N: **"Superhero in the Alley". I have the feeling that most people consider it a "fill-in" episode. For me, it was a deeply interesting voyage into a certain Temperance Brennan inner workings. For once, we get to see her imperfect. She gets nervous whilst doing a procedure, her coworkers call on her writer's block, she finds herself not being able to empathize with a group of outsiders and she lets her passion for human kind boil to the surface. What's NOT to like about it?

Xxx XXX xxX

You chided me with a smile and told me not to "use your charm smile on you", but you were smiling yourself, so I knew you weren't really bothered by it. I told you that "it was a mark of respect" and you accepted my explanation / apology graciously, and for that I was thankful.

Xxx XXX xxX

These had to be the geekiest group of geeky losers I've seen in a long time. But geeky or not, they were ogling at you, and I didn't like it. I acknowledge the fact that you were "actually a real live woman". I also added that you were "something you don't see often".

Maybe you didn't see a point in saying that, but they did. It was a matter of stating property. They don't get to have you. I do. Simple as that.

Xxx XXX xxX

You didn't agree with Dr. Goodman's appreciation of the comic. I suspect it had to do with the fact that he was using a good dose of psychology in his analysis. You were quick to try to prove him wrong, and declared that "your writing, for example, is pure fiction". But we all saw right through it. We had read your book after all. So Goodman pointed out that "you reveal much more of your worldview in your writing than you realize."

Anyone else would have taken a hint and leave it at that, but your stubborn nature wouldn't have it. You demanded specific examples, thinking you'd be able to debunk them or that we wouldn't be able to come with any good one. Unfortunately for you, we all could.

Dr. Goodman remembered that "Archaeologists make good administrators because they enjoy tedium". Angela added that "Artists are doomed to a life of loneliness because they aren't able to think beyond instant gratification." My own contribution, "FBI agents are hot, and Angela here wants to have sex with me", brought an enthusiastic "Yeah" from Angela and a nod from Dr. Goodman.

You should have seen the expression in your face. It was priceless. I got a glimpse of a very young Bones trying to prove she was better than everyone else and second guessing herself every step of the way.

But you're too damn stubborn to admit defeat. So you chose misdirection. You mumbled something about "Dr. Goodman going through Warren's writing" while "we concentrated on the hypotheses that were congruent with forensic evidence". Your parting words, "I'm going to take another look at Warren Granger's remains" were the clearest indicative that you didn't know how to get out of this mess you've created unwillingly. It was so endearing…

Maybe you're human, after all.

Xxx XXX xxX

Wishful thinking. The part about you being human. Anyone with your brains could have put 2 and 2 together and figure out that, if I have a bowling ball and a uniform with my name on it, I enjoy bowling. More than enjoy, actually.

But you had to go ahead and declare that "This is not a sport." Even after I gave you a sarcastic retort ("How do you figure?") you didn't get the hint.

No. You had to go on and on about how "There's no physical benefit. So it's really like golf. It's not a sport, it's an activity". It pissed me off. Big time. So I was harsh with you.

"You know; could you please Bones, maybe just for once, try not to piss off everyone around you." I apologize. But you deserved it. Doesn't' mean I don't care about you.

Xxx XXX xxX

Why is it that you have such a hard time empathizing with human suffering? Your accusing tone when you said "You told her that her son didn't tell her about being sick to make her feel better" made me feel as if I had committed a crime. You just didn't get it.

"You don't really believe that", you said, and I conceded by telling you that "People don't actually do that".

And then, it seemed as though you had seen the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. "So you just told her to make her feel better?" you asked. I agreed, hoping it would have cleared the obvious.

Wishful thinking on my part once more. Your damn logic kicked in: "So you just did what you just said people don't do". Fucking Spock would have been so proud of you. Wait. I take that back. You don't have a bleeping clue as to who is Spock and what is "Star Trek". Maybe you knew what a Vulcan is, but I sincerely doubt it.

Xxx XXX xxX

I came into the lab and found you bent over something or the other. All I noticed was that you were blowing on something. What an erotic sight that was! Trying to get myself focused back on the case, I asked you what you were doing. Your explanation was all seriousness. You told me that "Breathing on the sample dissipates static electricity and makes it easier to cut". I could see that you were nervous and pointed it out.

You told me then that "If you got this right, you'd be able to tell me the age, sex and race of Warren Granger's killer."

I let you work while I give you a short update on the case. I mention Abby and you seem surprised. I explain to you that "for a recluse, Warren Granger had his thumb in a lot of pies", and miraculously, you seem to get the idea. But I can see that something else is troubling you, so I keep quiet and let you work it on your own.

Finally you speak, and it breaks my heart to see you so vulnerable. "You said before that Warren reminded you of me. You think I'm just like him, that he hid from life by immersing himself in a fantasy world where he fought crime. And I do the same thing, only I don't have superpowers. I... I have science". You gaze down at your hands, but not before I see your eyes watering up.

I can't help it. I stand up and gather you in my arms. You stiffen for a second, but then you allow yourself to be held.

"No, Bones. You do fight crime. It's not a fantasy. As far as any normal person is concerned, you do have superpowers." I said that meaning to lighten the mood, but I had forgotten your stubborn streak.

"You're just saying that to me". The doubt in your voice makes my heart ache. If I could find those responsible for damaging you so badly I'd gladly kill them with my own hands, if that made you whole again.

"No, I don't do that". Please say you believe me. I would never lie to you, Temperance. I want you to know that.

"Yes, you do. You lied to Warren Granger's mother to make her feel better. That seems to be your superpower…"

Before I fully realize what it is that I'm doing, I've tilted your face and have softly kissed your lips. If you truly believe I have special powers, I want you to believe that I'll always use them to make you feel better. And when words won't do, there'll always be my arms and my lips. My whole body, should you need it.

You sighed against my lips and I let you go. You looked at me with a half smile, and went back to what makes you feel safe: your science. And while you chat about victims and bones and what not, I can notice how your mood has improved and I feel momentarily happy.

You asked me if I had seen "anyone on this case that had been favoring her arm?" and I had to admit that I hadn't noticed. That got me the biggest smile of them all. And a joke. And a taste of what heaven must feel like.

"That's because you're not an anthropologist with superpowers."

I chuckled. "That's good", I tell you. What goes unsaid is that you've made me a very happy man.

Xxx XXX xxX

Your anger was boiling close to the surface and it surprised me. Don't get me wrong, I know you're a passionate woman and that you feel things deeply, but I didn't expect this outburst.

You're indignant. "Her husband beats her", you plead in anger with me. I tried to keep things calmed by slightly joking about "multiple hypotheses". You admit that "It's a leap, yes, but it was bound to happen, with you spending so much time with me". And then you added quickly that you "meant that as a compliment".

You amaze me Bones. Have I told you that? You can be so oblivious to everything but your own scientific focus and yet, you're willing to walk the extra mile to make people feel better, even if you don't quite understand it yourself.

Xxx XXX xxX

But you're still pretty much ruled by logic and science and facts. That's why I was a tad surprised when you commented about how "in books you could find the real-world version".

I should have known better. But I decided, against my better judgment, to try and poke a bit more fun regarding how transparent your writing is. So I made a smartass comment along the lines of "if you know you, it's pretty obvious". I couldn't help but smile when you demanded, yet again, to be given an example.

"Okay. Well, in your book, your partner's a former Olympic boxer who graduated from Harvard and spoke six different languages. In real life, you got me."

I looked at you, a smug grin on my face, expecting some quick backpedaling on your part, endearing mumblings trying to work your way out of yet another hole dug by yourself. Instead of that, I got a not so nice: "So what you're saying is that reality falls far, far short of the fictional."

"Thanks a lot, Bones." I'll be in your office, licking my wounded pride.

Xxx XXX xxX

Once all the pieces of the puzzle fell together, we had enough evidence to confront the guilty part. Thus, we rode our black steed and headed to help the damsel in distress. We were out to play the superhero role. I mentioned that "it wasn't about the sex or the romance and that it never was." I could feel Warren Granger's motivations, even if I couldn't quite put a name to it. I felt that categorizing it would diminish it somehow.

But once more you surprise me. You managed to put my ideas into words in such a poetic fashion when you said that "he wanted to make a difference in the world before he died" and I couldn't agree more. But it is your last sentence, the "I told you he was more like you than me" that got me.

This case was a rollercoaster ride from beginning to end. WE went form sinners to saint, from mere mortals to superheroes. From work colleges to something much more deeper. I thought it was going to be one of those simple, almost boring cases, a stepping stone in our partnership, but nothing more.

In the end, it turned out to be a foundation stone.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **I hadn't meant for this to be so long, but I thought I'd give this style a try and the muse got pretty carried away! Please let me know what you think and if you saw the "new and improved" scene coming or if it got you by surprise.


	13. Nada es para siempre

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay. Trusty laptop crashed and burned. She's back with me now, so I'll try to make up for the lost time.

**A/N2: ** "The Woman in the Garden" was a difficult ep to write for me, for personal reasons (See A/N at the end of story). Therefore, I took a detour in style and went for songfic using "Nada es para siempre" by Elefante (one of my favourite bands). It's the song that's played at the end of the episode.

Xxx XXX xxX

No quiero fotografías para el recuerdo  
las cosas que no se olvidan se llevan dentro  
no vivo de fantasías, vivo de sueños  
y solamente me despierta un beso

I don't need photographs to remember you by; the things you don't forget are those you carry inside. I don't live out of fantasies, I live out of dreams, and only a kiss can awaken me…

I'm having a hard time understanding you, Bones. And I'm trying. I'm really trying. I just can't understand how can you stand in the way when all I want to do is my job. She knows something, I can tell. But I also know that these people… they don't trust us. Can't say I blame them. I don't trust them, either. But she's not going to give me what we need unless I put her between a rock and a very hard place. So, as a cop, I not only thank God for bad sisters, I also thank him for children. Either one works just fine when it comes to using them as leverage.

Why can't you understand that I'm just doing my job the best way I can do it?

Xxx XXX xxX

No apagues la luz, no escondas este momento  
el amanecer vendrá cuando estemos lejos  
las casualidades saben a caramelo  
y la rutina es tan amarga que por eso...

Don't turn off the light, don't try to hide this moment, dawn will come when we're far away. Coincidences taste so sweet, and routine is so bitter, that's why…

I wish I could say I'm surprised by your actions, Booth, but I understand you are who you are and there's not much to be done about that. And still… I'm a bit shocked by them. I've known you for a warm and caring man. A family man. I would have never guessed you would use something as valuable as a child's life as a way to get what you wanted. You have a child yourself. I would have expected to respect that bond more. You're right. I'm no cop.

And I'm glad I'm not.

Xxx XXX xxX

Nada es para siempre, somos un misterio  
hoy estoy contigo, mañana me pierdo  
si este mundo gira, ¿como me detengo?  
No se donde estoy, solo se que voy 

Nothing is forever. We're a mystery. Today I'm with you, tomorrow I'm gone. If this world keeps on turning, how am I supposed to stop? I don't know where I am, I just know I'm going…

I'm surprised, Bones. It's not everyday that I see your logical detached self display such passion for something living. I get it. You've been there, you've seen it. So did I Bones, and that doesn't make me feel compassion for people who represent a possible threat to the things I believe in. Or my son. And if I had to choose between her son or mine, you know what my choice will be. So yeah, I guess life back in El Salvador or wherever it is that she comes from must suck real bad to risk it all to get to America, and I'm petty sure they must be some great folks among them, but don't think for one second they can come in here and do as they please and get away with it cause that just ain't happening.

Not on my watch, Bones.

Xxx XXX xxX

No creo en las despedidas si no estas muerto   
la vida bajo la manga guarda un secreto  
acércate sin medidas sin juramentos  
que yo no voy a estar asi por mucho tiempo 

I don't believe in farewells if you're not dead, life keeps an ace under the sleeve, come closer without measures or oaths, that I'm not going to be like this for long…

If you could only see what goes on in their lives, Booth, you'd realize that threatening them does no good. To you, to them, to anyone involved. It's a no win situation. Most of the times they come here literally running for their lives. So tell me, what's worse? Having them living in their legitimate countries and conducting illegitimate business, or having them living her illegitimately but working a legitimate job? Whose fault is it, Booth? Wouldn't it be better if instead of running around pointing fingers and shooting guns we could sit down and figure out a way to solve it?

Or are we too far gone in the "us versus them" ideology that we no longer care?

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **AS some of you know, I'm Mexican. As such, I have very strong opinions regarding the whole "illegal alien" issue, but fan fiction is not the forum to deal with it. However, I can say that I hated Booth's attitude in this episode. I can understand where he's coming from (ex-Army Ranger and FBI Agent, what part of patriot didn't you get?) and I respect his views, but what I simply couldn't do was get inside his head, nor could I find something "fluffy and cute" to write about. And I didn't want to do a Brennan's POV cause I knew she'd end up being "me" and not her. Ergo, songfic. I'm off my soapbox now. Please close the door on your way out. Thanks…


	14. I know you miss me

**A/N: **"The Man on the Fairway" seems, at first glance, as a "filler" ep. Truth is, it is filled with lots of lil tender moments. For me, this is when they crossed the line between coworkers to friends, and flirting became a comfortable and acceptable part of the relationship.

Xxx XXX xxX

"You've done a couple of cases without me and you miss me."

Come on, Bones. I dare you to deny that. I know I've missed you. And I'd tell you given the chance. But wouldn't it be so much better if you admit it first so I end up looking like a sensitive male when I say I do, too? Huh?

"Zack misses you. Not me."

"Zack and I don't even talk!"

Now, why on Earth are we talking about Zack, Bones? This is about you and me! I can't believe you're pulling the good ole "he made me do it" defense on me! That geeky assistant of yours is unnerving and endearing at the same time, granted, but I definitively DON'T want to know if he misses me or not. There's a fine line between "sensitive", as in "I miss you too" and "gay-ish", as in "he misses you", and I don't particularly care figuring out where it lies, okay?

"He seems to think it's a male bonding ritual"

"Maybe he's right."

"No, it's not."

"Could be."

Male bonding ritual, my ass. But he's your assistant and you are fond of him in your own particular squinty way, so he kinda "grew" on me. But since I'm not admitting anything until you do so, I'll play along.

"You told him that so you wouldn't have to talk to him."

"It was nicer than shooting him."

I'm joking here, Bones. You do get that's a joke, right? Come on, Bones, say uncle so we can go back to discussing just how much you miss me. Please?

"Humph! Goodman has ordered me to investigate the other extra body"

Ah! So NOW you acknowledge my good standing in front of your boss, huh? And what's in it for me? I won't go out on a limb for your whims without a good reason… or reward. So show me a little loving, whatcha say?

"You better get on that. Next time you miss me, pick up the phone, call me. We'll do lunch or something"

We could do lunch. Or dinner. Or something-something. If you ask me, I'd go for the third option, but hey, that's just me, right? Since you're not the one missing me, I bet that you're not the one with the fantasies of my hands running all over your body and my mouth worshiping your…

"I do not miss you."

"You miss – Say it"

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. You have a visitor."

Talk about being saved by the bell. I know you miss me. Hell, I'm sure if we ask the guard that just walked in, he'll be able to tell you that yes, from where he stands, it does look like you miss me. He might have commented as well on the fact that it also looked like we were this close to kissing. Have I told you that I love invading your personal space just for the thrill of knowing that there are only a couple of inches separating your mouth from mine?

"No I don't."

"You miss me. You miss me."

I miss you. Is it asking too much to have you miss me back?

Xxx XXX xxX

"That's great. You knew that when you asked me what I thought. You testing out my instincts, Bones?"

You're smiling. At me. Have I told you how much I love it when you do that? It makes my day. Also makes my nights, but I won't go in there right now. For the time being, I'll just be content in the fact that I can make you smile and that you enjoy it when I do.

"Poking and prodding."

Aww, shucks. I'm blushing. I can tell you're being cutesy and making fun of me in a nice way. I'm sure you think that's why I'm smiling bashfully. And you're almost right. Almost, but not quite. Maybe it's because your smile tugs some strings in my heart… and lower. Maybe it's because lately I've been thinking in a non-partnerly way about you. Or maybe it's cause your choice of words sound like sexual innuendo…

"I learned from the best"

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the warm fuzzy feeling your childish attitude provoked in me. Maybe it was the sound of your laughter. Maybe it was the feel-good sensation your words left me with. Or maybe it was feeling your skin on my face when you pinched your cheek.

Or maybe it was the whole bunch of maybes our "partnership" is quickly turning into.

All I know is that before I could actually rationalize it, I grabbed your hand and kissed your fingertips, and continued driving as if it hadn't happened.

Xxx XXX xxX

"I want to ask you a favour."

"Oh, geez. Another favour."

I would do anything for you Bones. You just have to ask. But we're still at that point in any kind of relationship/partnership/friendship where you don't want to appear too eager and childishly try to find a way to save face. But even if I roll my eyes and make sarcastic and awfully lame jokes, I'm willing to go to hell and back for you.

"I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking a look at this."

"File on your parents? Yeah, okay."

I don't know if I managed to hide my surprise from you. I knew you had shown this file to Jesse and I have to admit that made me jealous. He had been in your life, what? 15 minutes? And you were already sharing with him your most intimate pain. We've been together 6 months and all I had were brief glimpses. For all it's worth, I'm sorry my folks are still around so I can't belong to the "orphans" club. But that doesn't mean I can't understand your pain.

"You want to think about it? It's a pretty big favour."

"You'd do it for me."

"Yeah, I would."

"I'm proud you asked, Temperance."

It is pretty big. And it isn't. Will it get me in trouble if my superiors find out I'm doing research on the side? Not as much as the trouble I get in from investigating with you, but I'll never let you on that one. It's pretty big considering what the whole deal implicates. You're letting down your defenses. You are trusting me. That's pretty big. Enormous actually.

And I know that you'd do the same for me. You've already done it, when you agreed to do the whole Howard Epps fiasco.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan? Angela wants to know if we should order anything for you."

"No, I'm not staying. Thanks, Zack."

"Guess we caught another one, right? All for one and one for all."

I have nothing against Zack, Bones. He's geeky, squinty, a major klutz… you name it, he is. And that's not enough reason to kill him. I might shoot him one of these days, however, if he doesn't do something about his timing when it comes barging in our conversations.

"I'll take a look at this and se what they didn't give you and I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Back to ignoring Zack?"

I wasn't ignoring him. I was restraining myself from slapping him. And it was also a way of letting him know it was his cue to get lost. I'm stubbornly childish, Bones, and I refuse to share my one-on-one time with you with anyone else. God knows you already spend too much time with them as it is…

"All right, look, I know you don't approve, but, you know, it works for us. It works for him, so I…"

"Yeah, I get it. And it – It's kinda sweet."

Sweet? You think I'm sweet? Damn it Bones, that's the middle age equivalent of being "cute" in high school, which was girl code for saying "not interested". And you're interested in me, I know. I've stolen a kiss from you twice and I still have my whole anatomy intact and in full working order, and I've seen you maim people for less, so you definitively like me.

"Hey, I know your people are my people."

"I have people?"

Yes, Bones, you have people. You have your squint squad and you have me.

"Hey. I have people!"

God, Temperance that smile of yours is going to become my undoing one of these days. Don't ever try it when we are truly alone, as I won't be held responsible for my actions…

But I can also see the sadness behind the smile and it breaks my heart. You've been carrying this burden for the past 15 years and it has taken its toll on you… and a very high one, too. How have you managed to live for so long with the not knowing? Lord knows I couldn't have stood it for 15 days without wrecking serious havoc in my sanity.

I swear I'll find out what happened to them and allow you some sort of closure. Then maybe we'll have a chance at celebrating Christmas together in a proper fashion and you'll change your mind about kids as well…

Hoping for a happily ever after is way too much to ask for, given who we are. But is it too much to hope for an "us" somewhere along the line?

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** Boy, was this sappy! Blame the meds… three wisdom teeth out in one afternoon… I can legally be held responsible! LOL…Up next: "Two Bodies in the Lab".


	15. Rescue

**A/N:** "Two Bodies in the Lab" seems to be a crowd pleaser. Even FOX knows this as they chose it as the only ep on the DVD set to have a voice over commentary by the main characters. The aforementioned characters, however, did their best to ruin whatever romantic mood the ep had, and I'm "sad" to say that, for the life of me, I can't watch that ep anymore without remembering all the bunch on nonsense they said. Ruined, it is, ruined.

**A/N: **I'll say this is a strong T fic, mainly cause of the language. Please excuse my French.

Xxx XXX xxX

I really don't care what rules say. If Kenton has as much as touched her hair I'll break both his arms and legs. Would love to shoot him a full load, but I'm honest with myself, upper body hurts like hell, so I'm not sure I'd inflict as much damage as I'd like too.

Can't Hodgins make this toy car go any faster? I'm dying here, and not because of my injuries. How could I have been so stupid? I practically delivered her on a silver platter to Kenton. If he's gotten to her, not that I'm not trying to keep a positive attitude here, but if he's gotten to her I'll shoot myself right after I shoot him.

I don't need this. I don't need one of my coworkers to remind me I blew it, or to state the obvious. I know I look like crap, I certainly feel like it, so don't give me attitude over it. Just hand over the fucking gun and get out of my way. The Kevlar vest? You're joking, right? In case you haven't noticed, I'm only wearing this zipped-up sweatshirt and I'm sure as hell not making a fashion statement here. If it weren't for the fact that I'm pumped up with adrenaline my teeth would probably be chattering. Give the damn thing to the doc here. I'll push him in front of me if someone takes a shot at us.

Will someone please explain to me why all deranged killers choose the weirdest places to do their business? I mean, wouldn't a nice abandoned basement served the same purposes? Why the fuck do they always pick the most elaborate and convoluted places? I just hope that true to cannon he's invested at least 20 minutes telling Bones the reasons as to why he did what he did and is doing what he's doing before killing her. And I'm also hoping he's gone the whole "torture-slow death" hoopla and I manage to find her still alive and not too worse for the wear.

Shit… she's crying! What did you do to her, motherfucker? What did you do to her?

Xxx XXX xxX

"Hold on."

The man was trying to be as gentle as possible given the circumstances. He cursed under his breath for the betrayal of his body, giving in to something as unimportant as pain, and failing to grasp the really important issue at hand: saving her.

"Okay. Oh, it's okay. I'm right here. It's all over."

He manages to set her free, with her help. He can feel the burn in his muscles and the overwhelming complaint from his joints, but its Bones, his Bones, who is his main concern. She can barely talk, horror muting her otherwise eloquent discourse, and it breaks his heart to see her like this. He tries to soothe her as best he can, but he knows this kind of terror needs more than just soothing words.

"All right. Okay. Shh. I'm right here. All right. It's all over. Shh. All right."

He presses a kiss to her forehead. And another. And another. Soon, he's peppering her entire face with small kisses. Her temples, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, the tip of her chin… he's left all but one area unkissed, and it wasn't for lack of wanting, but rather, for fear of not being able to stop himself once he'd gotten to taste her lips.

She's felt life slowly returning to her with each imprint of his lips, feels as if he's cleansing away her fears, drinking away her tears, warming her up in more ways than one. She sensed his reluctance and restraint and decided to relieve him of the burden of decision, crossing, albeit briefly, the distance between their mouths.

The moment was over almost as soon as it had started, and yet managed to leave open a myriad of possibilities. Someday, somehow, they'll finally give themselves the opportunity to delve more deeply into this feeling, but for now, her logical side demanded answers, and her rational scientific nature was worried about the medical implications of her rescue on her rescuer.

"How did you get out of the hospital?"

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **The muse has been on a weird mood lately… hope you like it!


	16. Ticktack

**A/N: **"The Woman in the Tunnel" is one of those eps that's filled with great one-liners. Not much room for BB interaction, but still, a funny ep all in all.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Hey, maybe you could try the "Hey, we're brothers in arms" thing on him."

What the…? I can't believe what I'm hearing. Bones is not exactly careful about other people's feelings when she opens her mouth, more often than not, at least, but this… this is way too cynical, totally unlike her.

"Okay, That – what you just said right there, Bones – that was cynical. It was glib and it was cynical."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I know what that guy has been through."

I wish I could believe she's at a loss about what she just did. Honest to God, I do. But this whole thing is making me very uncomfortable. Memories I rather not travel to seem adamant in taking front row. I'll be fine as long as she drops the whole thing...

"You killed a pregnant woman who was holding a child?"

Shit!

"Look, if you really want to know what I've done, I'll tell you. But you better be ready for the truth."

And I'm warning you Bones, being ready for this is perhaps the hardest thing you'll ever have to do when it comes to me. So yeah, turn away and keep quiet. That's the best you can do now… or any other times when it comes to my past.

"Good choice, Bones."

Xxx XXX xxX

"Don't call them Tic-Toc team, okay? They're Tac Team. It's short for tactical."

"Can I just have a gun at least until they get here?"

Damn woman, you irritate me beyond measure. God only knows I only give in to you cause I'm crazy about you. Or you drive me crazy. Whatever…

"Here. It's not for shooting rats. It's for psychos with climbing axes."

o

"Ah, don't get all gushy on me"

"Ticktock 3—"

"Did you just call us "ticktock"?"

Shit! Shit, shit, shit… Damn! As if I needed more proof of how you mess with my head… Better put a lid on it before I become this month's official laughing stock at the Bureau.

o

"Wondering whether or not to shoot, you shoot."

"And let you do the talking."

"Yeah, I took that one for granted."

I seem to take many things for granted, Like how that kiss at the warehouse after I found you was not going to affect us. Me. The whole universe. Here we are, walking in the bowels of the city looking for a murderer and all I can think of is you. How to protect you. How to make you understand. How to make love to you…

o

"That's not cocked, is it? Because where that's pointed–"

"You're safe"

Am I? Perhaps my body is, if I don't get much in your way. Perhaps my mind is, if I keep in squint company long enough for some of it to rub off on me. But my heart? My soul? Forget it, Bones. Those two stopped being safe the moment I laid eyes on you.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **I know. Kinda disappointing after "Two Bodies…" But it was full of funny one-liners - anyone else snickers when hearing the "Tick-tock" line? - so we'll forgive them for the lack of fluffiness, shall we?


	17. Doughnuts in the Desert

**A/N: "The Skull in the Desert" was, perhaps, the most Angela-oriented episode in the first season. However, there are a couple of B&B-ish moments in there, just enough to keep our shippy hearts happy.**

Xxx XXX xxX

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get federal on his ass."

Whoa, Doctor! Hold it right there. Are you actually asking for a favour? And do you have any idea just how hot that was? And do you know that anytime you'd like me to get federal on YOUR ass all you have to do is call?

I'm sorry. I know I'm a dog. Can't help it. But I'll help you help Angela. That ought to get me some thank-you points, don't it?

Xxx XXX xxX

"Wait outside while I get dressed."

"No. The sun's been up for an hour out there. It's already the surface of Mercury. I can stand here and close my eyes, eat my doughnuts. Best I can do. Okay."

Did you really think I was going to let this opportunity go untouched? I know I can't open my eyes, I'm sure Angela will kick my butt and then leave me to your mercy, and don't forget I've seen you beat the crap out of other people.

I don't know what it is about you. About us. I have this feeling that if I act seriously around you, then we'll have to address, sooner or later, this thing between you and me. So I mainly joke. I've become your regular clown, not taking things too seriously.

Not because I don't want to, mind you. If it were for me, this conversation would have taken place a long time ago. But, alas, this isn't only about me. And you aren't the easiest woman to talk feelings to. So I'll just take my time, keep it light, fun and games until you're ready to face it, me, us. That's the best I can do, okay?

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** Am I the only one who was slightly ticked off at the way Booth behaved after such an intense ep as "Two Bodies…"? Mind you, I love Goofy! Booth to the bottom of my heart, but still….


	18. Missing Bones

**A/N: "The Man with the Bone" is yet another flimsy ep. Kinda cute watching them all harbour dreams of pirates and hidden treasures, don't you think? Arghh!**

Xxx XXX xxX

"You dive too?"

"Yeah. I have the time because I don't own a TV"

"You wear a rubber suit, then?"

"Uh-n't"

Thanks a lot, both of you. What the hell is it with you doctors, anyway? Have any of you two ever heard about something called "bedside manners"? I'm guessing you haven't, cause yours suck big time.

It wasn't enough for Dr. Harry here to be totally conspicuous bout wanting to jump your bones, Bones, but he had to drag me down the gutter as well. Do you have any idea what the thought of you wearing a tight rubber suit does to my imagination? Tight, no underwear, sorta dominatrix-y. But the worst part, the operative word here is "wet".

And don't you dare look us as if we were a couple of horny dogs. I mean, he is. Okay, we are, but you can't blame us, can you? A WET BONES? It doesn't spell sex any better than that.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Did you find my bones?"

"Ooh, maybe you just want to, you know, chill a little?"

"Chill?"

"Yeah, you know, like, take a pill?"

"Listen, "dude", my lab was violated, my bones were stolen so I think I'll remain warm for a little while longer."

Bad choice of words. Terribly, terribly bad choice of words. I can't even imagine how I'll make you cool down enough to listen to reason. A pissed-off Bones is not a good thing.

"Honey, maybe you should focus on your breathing."

"Breathing."

Listen to Angela, honey. Breathing is good. Breathing is nice. So come on, baby, breathe, it's not so difficult, inhale, exhale…

"Count to 10."

"Ten"

Or twenty. Or a thousand. You could try it backwards if the other choices seem to easy for you. Or you could try it backwards AND in Latin. That sounds time consuming enough…

"Have a shot of Jack."

"Shot of Jack."

Angela, leave Hodgins out of… oh… Jack Daniels. You mean whisky. I'm not sure an inebriated Bones is a good idea given the circumstances. I've seen her high and it wasn't a fun ride.

"Look, we're doing everything that we can, okay? I promise you we're gonna find your bones but you have to allow us to do our job."

I promise Bones. And I intend to keep my promise. I know how important your bones, your work, is for you. Just so you see how serious I am, I take your hand in mine and quickly brush my lips to your fingers. I can hear your sharp intake of breath, just slightly, but that's enough. I release your hand and walk away to find your missing bones, walk away with the knowledge that there is an "us" somewhere in there.

Hey, if you believe in pirates, why not believe in love?

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: Did I push the limits? Am I trying too hard to get a B&B moment where there isn't one?**


	19. Sorta partners

**A/N: **Oh, "The Man in the Morgue"! The loving, the caring, the voodoo, the amnesia… what's not to love in this epi?

Xxx XXX xxX

"Bones, you okay?"

"Booth, I told you not to come."

"Who's this?"

"He's FBI. We're sort of partners."

"Guy flies down from DC? You're more than "sort of"."

I don't know who this Dr. Brennan thinks she is. Or who is she trying to kid. Partner my toothin' lil' arse. That hunk-alicious Fed can be my humping partner any time he'd like. Fine specimen of man, he is. And she's wasting her time down here in Orleans? Talk about taking things for granted! If that guy were mine, you're sure as hell I wouldn't spend my vacay time poking around the morgue! Oh well, her loss… unfortunately, and by the way he looks at her and hovers over her, it won't be anyone else's gain.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Is that Booth?"

"Yes."

"You're hoping the Streetcar Named Desire with Booth?"

Come on, honey, don't you think you've tried to play possum long enough? The goddamn man is there for the taking, so take him, for God's sake! What part of "he loves you" is it that you don't understand? He just flew down there to be with you… isn't that proof enough? Honestly, Brennan, I sometimes feel like slapping some sense into you, girl…

Xxx XXX xxX

"Hey, Brennan, why haven't you come home?"

That's a very good question.

"Pretty soon, Ange."

And that's a pretty good lie, there.

"Is Booth there socially?"

And THAT is the really important issue in this whole mess.

"No, of course not!"

Denial, denial. Why am I not surprised?

"What's going on?"

Come on, spill…

"Okay, Bones has amnesia because a voodoo murderer put a spell on her to keep her from solving the murder of John Doe 361."

Whoa, Agent Booth, to hear Dr. Brennan say it is one thing, but to hear YOU say it, well…

"That's a huge supposition."

That's right, Dr. Brennan, you show him who's boss.

"That's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"Ah. Voodoo amnesia. That's a good one. Mmm-hmm."

"Yeah, that's great."

Of course, I'm not much of a people person, but even a social wuss like me can see that this whole voodoo amnesia fabrication is just a cover-up for what's really going on down there. Perhaps Dr. Bennan decided to give the coffin sex thing a try?

Xxx XXX xxX

"Angela isn't that much taller than me."

"We both like Brussels sprouts."

"A man can change, Zack."

A man can change. I've changed. I didn't realize before, but I have, indeed, changed. Angela Montenegro has changed me. I'll be damned!

Xxx XXX xxX

"You're a surprising woman. Sometimes that's enough to get away."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You make those bastards unsafe. That's why I'm nice to you."

"I couldn't do that without you Booth."

"Yeah. So, you should be a little nicer to me, huh?"

"I walk in on something?"

And don't tell me I'm not Seeley, cause I ain't blind. Or deaf, for that matter. So don't waste my time denying what I know is there, unless…. unless you and your dear doctor here are really fools, degrees be damned. Oh please! How cliché can you be, Seeley Booth? You two guys are so in love it sickens me to watch you… and you still haven't noticed? Perhaps I'll let the doc here get death penalty. That ought to be enough to snap you two out of it…

Xxx XXX xxX

"Go. Go. I'll be… fine."

"Brennan will be fine, Angela. She got bail and the murder charge won't stick."

"What is going on with her?"

"Angela. She started to change the day she met you.

"What?"

"She see how you do it. All fun and involvement and pizzazz. Big, you know? Big life. Booth came along and gave her the opportunity but she got the idea from you. Brennan wants a big life like yours. That's how it looks to me anyway. But what do I know? I'm a bug guy – bug and slime. And, you know, dirt."

Wow, Jack. That was… I don't know. Sweet of you? And why am I suddenly blushing and feeling nervous around you? When did you start looking at me like that? And when did I start to notice how gorgeous your blue eyes are? This is… ridiculous. Yes, that's it. We work together, right? I mean, you're the bug guy, you said so yourself. Aren't you?

Xxx XXX xxX

A/N: Shipping to the left, shipping to the right, everybody now, doing the shippy dance… For me, this ep was the birth of Hodgela!


	20. Overrated and soothing

**A/N: ** "The Graft in the Girl" is another tough one for me to write; given that hubby is a recovering cancer patient. I remember watching this ep the first time and just sitting there in bed, not talking, just holding hands. For more time than I care to remember, we were the Cullens…

Xxx XXX xxX

"I find intelligence soothing."

And I don't mean it as an insult to you, Booth. I don't mean to say you're not intelligent. Quite the opposite. You posses the kind of intelligence which I lack, and I find that quite refreshing. Actually, I'm finding it endearing, even necessary in my life. And the feeling is both frightening and soothing.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Ten grand. Geez, my bones are worth more than that."

"What makes you so special?"

"Three glasses of milk a day, I work out and I eat right."

I know what makes you special, Booth. And it has nothing to do with milk, or exercise or your diet. None of those things make up your heart. If your body is worth more than ten grand, your heart and soul are priceless.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Well, what about love? What do you have to say about love?"

"It's overrated… most of the time."

There are a few exceptions, Ange. And it's starting to dawn on me that you're one of them.

Xxx XXX xxX

A/N: Sorry for this one being so short. Too many bad memories to try and delve into this one at a deeper level. I'll try to do better next time.


	21. Die a little bit

**A/N: "The Soldier in the Grave" **is a great ep, but also a difficult one to write about. (See a pattern developing here? Anyone still wondering why I'm dragging my feet finishing the series?). Patriotic! Booth is very hard to write when it comes to BB…

Xxx XXX xxX

"And somebody to use this place to protest the war just pisses me off. These are the lives that gave them that right. These men, they should be respected."

"If they were really respected, maybe not so many of them would be buried here."

"Are we gonna get into somethin' here, Bones?"

Seriously, Bones, don't go in there. I have enough with the crap people like Hodgins spew without really knowing what they're talking about. I don't need your kind of scientific crap. I don't want to know that wars are the anthropological response to some kind of fucking shit or other. We soldiers do what we have to do. We follow orders, and most of the time, we don't follow them cause we have to. We follow them cause we believe that what we are doing is right. And sometimes, that belief is the only thing that keeps us sane… or alive.

Xxx XXX xxX

"You know, I'm just gonna be asking his mother a few questions. You could've stayed there and played with your bones."

"I know. Just wanted to keep you company, that's all."

I want to believe you Bones, I really do. Somehow, I need to believe that you believe in me… in us. But I know how that squint mind of yours work. And you're coming with me cause you don't think I'm going to be looking for the truth and that I'll settle for whatever passes as "justice" for the State Department.

I'm not stupid Temperance. I can understand why you are worried. I'd be worried if I were you. You're being the rational voice here; I'm the one who could be biased. But, then again, you could have listened to conspiracy theories one time too many and I… I could just simply be doing my job.

Xxx XXX xxX

"I'm your partner. Let me be your partner."

Partner… you want to be my partner, Bones? For real? Do you think you can handle my nightmares as well as my dreams? Will you share in my desires? Do you dare burn in with me… for me? I believe in equal share partnerships, Bones. That means you'll be doing as much giving as you'll be taking… are you sure you can manage that if I let you be my partner?

Xxx XXX xxX

"So now you're a mind reader."

"Maybe. You want me to guess your weight?"

"You do and you could loose a tooth."

You are a riot, did you know that? Only you would come up with an answer like that. And how come your weight is a sensitive issue? I would never consider you a vain woman, and yet you threaten physical harm if I take a guess at your weight? Unbelievable.

Actually, I don't need to read you mind to know that. I've held you, remember? Not for long, mind you, but enough to know that we could engage in vertical sex and I would live to tell the tale. Or rather, my back would. To crass for your taste? So sorry. Would you have preferred it if I'd say I want to fuck you against the wall? It doesn't matter how I say it, Bones. It doesn't matter how much you weigh, actually. Neither one changes the fact that I want you. I want to feel you around me. A tooth seems like a reasonable price to pay for that.

Xxx XXX xxX

"I'm sorry Bones; I can't let you do this."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Booth. I can get the court order on my own. I was just kind of hoping for your support."

Fine. Be a bitch if you want. So much for wanting to be my partner…

I'm just warning you Bones: you don't want to anger me like this often. I might do something I'll be regretting later on.

And violent sex is not how I envisioned our work relationship to end with.

Xxx XXX xxX

"Well, people will always surprise you."

"That hasn't always been my experience."

You surprise me, Bones. One minute you come across as heartless and the next you do something that's totally kind.

"I've done some things…"

"I know."

"No, no you don't."

Please, Temperance, don't interrupt me. If I don't tell you know, I never will. And if I don't tell you, who am I going to tell?

"I have to be able to tell someone."

I have to be able to tell you…

"It's never just – It's never just the one person who dies, Bones. Never. Never."

"We all die a little bit, Bones. With each shot, we all die a little bit."

I know. Half of me is dead already. You're been bringing me back my humanity piece by piece, but I'm afraid I'm so half gone that I can remember how to be human again. I want to be able to feel, I want to be there for Parker, to be a good father for my son, to be able to enjoy the simple pleasures of life and not be stuck in a dark, cold place. You help me fight my demons…

Xxx XXX xxX

Temperance Brennan sat there in silence, feeling at a loss as to what to do. Booth, her partner, _her friend_, had just poured out his heart and gave her a glimpse of the skeletons in his own closet and was now sitting next to her, head buried in his hands. The slight tremor of his shoulders told Brennan that he was either crying, or trying his damned best not to do so.

Her rationale indicated her that words were not really necessary at the time, and for that she was grateful, as she tended to say the wrong thing at the worst possible times. She also knew that some sort of action was expected from her. A soothing action? A nurturing gesture? A friendly pat on the shoulder and the hand? Hugging? Do you hug a guy who's finally broken down after years of keeping his dark secrets to himself?

No matter how she thought about it, nothing seemed quite adequate.

And in the end, it was not her brain but her heart, who took charge. She gently took his face in her hands, and without thinking about it, she kissed off the unshed tears from his eyes, first the right one, then the left one. And then, almost as an afterthought, she brushed her lips against his.

He had stiffened at the feel of her hands, frozen upon her touch on his lids, and thawed when her mouth touched his…

He buried his face on her shoulder and allowed her to comfort him and chase his demons away. They stayed there, holding unto each other, until well after everyone else had gone, and the first shadows of the night surrounded them.

And for the first time in many years, Seeley Booth felt safe in the dark.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: ** This came out kinda angsty, don't you think?


	22. I know who you are

**A/N: **"The Woman in Limbo" was a whole different roller coaster ride. It had David, it had the Brennans (or the Kennans, if you please), it had the killer, it had the angst….

Xxx XXX xxX

"Yuck on the title. Am I on it?"

"No"

"Definitively"

Whoa there, buddy. As much as I thank you for the input, and let's just say I'm glad you recognize I'm a big part of her life, the question was addressed to her. The answer, I'm sure, intrigues you. Why is she denying what's so obvious to you? What hasn't she told you? Ahhh… is that the glint of doubt I see in your eyes?

o

"So… are you two… ah…"

"Yeah, sort of. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah."

Don't get too defensive on me, pal. And what do you mean "Is that a problem"? Damn right it is. When I work with Bones I need her focused on what we're doing, it doesn't matter if it's checking out remains, chasing the bad guy or getting ready to testify in court. If you pop up unannounced, she looses focus and that's not something I want… or need.

Besides, and forgive my "alpha-male" tendencies here, I've held this woman in my arms in a much more intimate fashion that you'd ever dream of… which makes her mine in ways she'll never be yours. Is that a problem? I don't know, you tell me, can you handle it?

o

"Temperance"

Your given name rolls off my tongue with such an ease I'm shocked. It seems like such an intimate gesture, like some lovers' secret code. AS much as I'm fond of calling you Bones, I'm certain that I'll call you Temperance when we make love. Notice I said "when", not "if". It's bound to happen, Bones. Sooner or later. I can wait. If anything, the Army thought me how to be patient.

o

"If you keep bringing Chinese food in the middle of the night we're both gonna get fat."

Nah, you won't. And even if you did, I wouldn't care. I won't stop coming in the middle of the night, either. So please, don't take away the small pleasures of my life.

Bones… oh, Bones. It breaks my heart to see you like this. I cannot begin to understand how you feel right now, but I can feel your pain, and I would do anything to erase it, or, at least, ease it. I don't want all this making you go back to that protective shell you've built around yourself, and yet… and yet I can already feel you withdrawing.

You know what? I'm not going to allow it.

You lean into me and I wrap my arms around you. Gently. Slowly. I don't want to scare you or betray your trust. I can feel you trying to hold your emotions together and failing. A slight tremor shakes your body, and I hold you even tighter. I kiss the top of your head and murmur encouraging words, soothing words. The tremors continue, in crescendo, and I hold you tight until you've done your crying.

What happened next was unexpected and unplanned, but not unwanted. It felt completely natural and it felt great, as well. It all began with a kiss to your forehead which led to a kiss on each one of your eyes, to drink away the tears. Then it was only logical that I'd kiss your cheeks, they were wet as well. I hadn't planned on brushing your lips on the way, but that's exactly what happened.

And having done it once, I simply had to do it twice. And a third time. By the fourth time, "brushing" wasn't quite the right word to describe what I was doing. By the fifth time, I was fully kissing you and, to my heart's joy and delight, you were kissing me back. By the tenth time I wasn't keeping score and I didn't really care. All I could think of was the way your mouth felt underneath mine, the softness of your lips, the touch of your tongue… the way our bodies were reacting to our kissing was electric, too.

But it was so different from other sexual encounters in my life. The passion was there all right, but it wasn't the burning need I was used to, it wasn't the "let's get in bed and fuck our brains out right now" kind of passion I had lived over and over again in the past. It burned deeper and it allowed ample presence of mind to realize that making love to you right now, as much as I have yearned for it for months on end now, is not the right thing to do.

Right now, what you need is reassurance that everything will work out for the best. So tonight I'll sleep in your bed, holding you tight, watching over your dreams and enjoying the feel of your body against mine, and there'll be kissing, lots of kissing, but that will be all for the time being.

Later, tomorrow, next month… when the time is right, we'll make love… we'll have sex… we'll have them both, and I'll be starting my plans to talk you into giving a relationship a try. Then I'll talk you into moving in with me. And then… who knows? We have the rest of our lives to figure out where we're headed. I'm in no hurry. As long as I can keep you close like this, I really don't care.

o

"I know who you are."

I do. You're Temperance Brennan, nee Joy Keenan, forensic anthropologist and the love of my life.

That's all I need to know.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **So this is it. We've reached the end of this road. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I wish to thank all of you who have been kind enough to review the whole series. For those of you that have asked and/or requested that I keep on going with Season 2, we'll have to wait until the DVD set comes out… down here in Mexico I get Bones subtitled in Spanish and those eps I download form the net don't come close-captioned, and I do not wish to do wrong by the series.

Please close the door on your way out. Or leave it ajar so you can come and visit me whenever you feel like it!


End file.
